As Seen Through Their Eyes
by ACFanfics
Summary: Several of one shots based on how Ash's earlier traveling partners and friends reacts to the scene where Ash climbed up the Lumiose Tower to save the rampaging Garchomp. You can help me decide who will be the next one to be covered as I have chosen the first my self :)


**So - ever since I saw the two first episodes of the new X & Y (which seems pretty exciting with the first episode being so epic) I thought it would be "fun" to imagine if Ash's former traveling partners and other friends were watching along. **

* * *

**Breaking News! Wild Garchomp rampaging in Lumiose City!**

**May and Max**

It was a regular day in Petalburg City. Gym Leader Norman had just finished his 8th battle in a row. This time another trainer had been strong and poweful enough to earn a Balance Badge. The seven others had been defeated quickly.

"That was so cool, dad! I'm sorry you lost, but Slaking battled perfectly to me!" He looked up to see his youngest child, Max came running to him totally excited. In the past Max had troubles dealing with his dad losing, but now the young boy, with the big glasses and black hair had come to terms with that was a part of being a Gym Leader.

"Yes, he did, son and I think we'll close the Gym take for now on" he nodded towards the referee who understood the message right away and went to close the Gym. "Let's go out and see what May is up to!" Max exclaimed happily and ran off to the family's greenhouse where Norman usually kept his pokémon, but now as May, his oldest child had become a great coordinator and trainer as well, she had her pokémon there as well. Norman grinned to himself over Max's overjoy, and quietly went after him.

Inside the greenhouse, May was practicing a new combo-move with her Venusaur. "Leaf Solarbeam!" She ordered, and Venusaur prepared a Solarbeam in her great, red, bloom, while shouting thousands and thousands of Razor Leafs in the air from her great palm leafs from her back. "Vennuuu...". Soon the strongest grass-type move was ready to be fird. "SAUURR". The beam shouted out hitting the leaves making the green colour blend with the white color of the beam.

"Now, break it!" May exclaimed "VENUsaur!" She answered, and the grass-type took out her Vine Whip and blocked the Solarbeam in going any further. The beam exploded, and a whirl of the beam pieces and leafs where now falling down over Venusaur. "SAURR!" She roared proudly of herself "Yeah, you go girl! We're going to blast those judges and the entire audience backwards with that!" May praised her fully evolved pokémon while petting her head. "Wow, May! That was SO cool!" Max happily exclaimed. May jumped a little in surprised "ow, I hadn't seen you two coming. I've been so focused on Venusaur that I didn't heard a thing, but thanks, we have worked on this the whole day" May rambled on. Norman nodded proudly at her daugther. When she set out on her journey she was really afraid of pokémon, but now after traveling the Hoenn region, she had grown to be a brave trainer.

"That I must say, I'm really impressed, now why don't you take a break too and go in and see what your mother is doing? It's being late" Norman told the kids who both nodded in agreement. As they walked out of the greenhouse, May stopped. "Wow - is the sun already setting? I hadn't noticed at all" She gasped a little surprised. "Ha, ha, sis! Typical you to be that slow!" Max teased only to get a hit on shoulder "you quit already or I'll make Venusaurs Vine Whip do the job" She teased back. Norman just shook his head at the kids. "Hehe, seems like we've all been caught up in our stuff" Norman smiled while they entered their house.

They walked into their living room where Normans wife and the kids mom, Caroline was sitting out on the edge of the couch, watching something in the T.V. with an intense look. "Hello, honey what's the..." "Ssh!" Norman was cut off by Caroline waving at him to be quiet. "What's going on, mom?" May asked a little bit worried. It was very unusual for her mom to act like this.

"Sorry" Caroline started out looking away from the screen and over at Norman and the kids, realizing she had worried them a little. "It's from Lumiose City, in the Kalos region..." Caroline started off. "Kalos region?" Max interrupted curriosly. Caroline nodded in response and turned back. "The Kalos region is a region far, far away from Hoenn. Your father and I went there to Lumios City on our honeymoon, it's such a beautiful and great city." She smiled, but trailed of as Norman took and smiled down at her remembering their time together, but soon got a very serious look in his eyes at what the television was showing them. As did the kids when they sat down on the couch next to their parents.

The screen showed an air picture from the city, showing thick smoke coming up several places. "What is going on?" Norman asked worriedly. Caroline was about to speak when the Breaking News sign showed up on the bottom of the screen.

**"Breaking News: Wild Garchomp rampaging in Lumiose City!"**

"Wow, a Garchomp! That's a really strong dragon-type" Max informed but no one seemed to notice as the screen showed the wild pokémon thrashing through the streets, shouting Hyper Beams everywhere. The strong attacks made buildings explode and even more smoke rose the air.

"We're evacuating the whole city. If the pokémon won't come down soon, I'm afraid drastic methods will be used" A male-officer was informing in an interview from the phone. "Oh no" May cried out covering her mouth with her hands "they can't do it" she almost teared up. Norman sighed sadly "I know, May, but if they can't control it, it might put the people of the city in great danger" he tried to convince her. May just felt silent and closed her eyes tightly considering to go away, she couldn't watch it.

"Wait a minute, what is this?" The sudden outburst of the reporter got her attention again. The camera zoomed on the great Lumiose Tower where the rampaging Garchomp was climbing up, but the lens didn't focused on the wild dragon-type, but at a small figure. As the lens got a more clear view the reporter announced "it's a boy!" A gasp went through the crowd who had gathered around the area where the tower stood. Also the small family in Petalburg was shocked by the sight of a boy who only looked a bit older than May, foolish enough to go after the thrashing pokémon. A greater gasp more like a small scream escaped from May's lips and it made the other three stare at her worried.

"Honey?" Her mom asked her worriedly, but May didn't answer, instead she pointed at the screen where the camera now where zooming out. There beside the boy was a Pikachu and some other strange pokémon she couldn't recognize, but she only knew one boy with a Pikachu that was free of its pokéball, and what was worse was that she also knew one boy who wouldn't think twice of climbing up that tower for a pokémon like the Garchomp.

"A...Ash!" She suddenly burst out. The other three had seen it now, and they became as shocked as she did. "It is him! And Pikachu!" Max bursted out, "but what kind of pokémon is that?" He wondered out loud as he pointed toward the blue-frog pokémon who stood by his side. Neither Norman or Caroline answered, they where complete silent as the strange boy suddenly became a face they all knew and cared about. "Max, do you think that Garchomp is Ash's?" May suddenly asked Max. Max only looked shortly at her and then back at the screen. "I don't know, May, maybe, but..." He was interrupted as the camera followed Ash who was now climbing further up towards the very top of the tower, where the Garchomp had fled. "Whether it is his or not, I'm really concerned, that tower is extremly high and he could get very hurt or worse if he...he" Caroline stammered but stopped herself before she would worry her kids even more. Ash had been a great companion with her kids, he and Brock had protected them and brought them on dangerous adventures as well as what the dear boy was doing now.

The camera now made a close up on Ash, though the wind was blowing you could still hear Ash determinedly saying: "I'm here to help, Garchomp". He looked even more mature than when he travelled with May and Max. "I...I don't think it is his" Max let out, which he knew was useless information now and none of the others in the T.V-room seemed to notice as they all gasped as Ash went further towards the wild pokémon.

That's when it became clear that the Garchomp was wearing a strange kind of collar which had a button that was lighting red on it. "That must be why it is so desperate" Norman commanded. "Yeah! Ash must somehow have known!" Max continued, his admiring of Ash had grown even higher now. He was so brave when it came to rescue a hurt pokémon. No one could stop Ash once he had made a choice of helping, even if it risked his own life. May and Max had seen him do it a lot of times during their journey, and Max wanted to become more and more like him. "Come on, Ash, you can do it!" He suddenly shout out, but got hushed down by Caroline. They all gasped loudly as the Garchomp shouted out a Hyper Beam which Ash barely missed.

Suddenly the Garchomp began tripping at the edge of the tower, Ash's every became wide of fear, but the blue frog-pokémon jumped up and threw some sticky, glueing stuff at its feed which kept it still. That gave Ash the chance to jump onto the Garchomp and gripping unto its shoulders. The Garchomp tried to wrist him off, but due to its feed being stuck it wasn't able to move that much. Ash ordered Pikachu to cut the collar with its Iron Tail-attack which it did at once. The collar broke and the dragon-type calmed down at once. They could see Ash petting it and saying calm words to it as it caught is breath.

"Yeah!" Max jumped up with his arms in the air. "I knew he could do it! Yeah, Ash is the best!" The youngest member of the family cheered on. May also let it go by letting herself fall back into the couch her back beginning to ache as she had been sitting on the edge the whole time. Norman and Caroline also breathed out relieved that Ash and everyone else was safe.

That's when it happened. They saw the picture of Pikachu and the frog-pokémon went to cheer on Ash as well. Pikachu accidentally stepped on some loose beton and metal on the very edge of the . The damaged floor broke underneath Pikachu, and they could only watch in shock as Ash's favorite pokémon and best buddy fell down the giant tower. It got even worse when Ash, without thinking twice jumped after.

"Oh no! Ash!" May exclaimed not caring that he couldn't hear her. The screen showed the police-officer and a professor-looking man gasp in shock as they watched the scene before them. Ash caught Pikachu in the air and prepared for the crash, when suddenly something caught them. It happened so fast that no one could see what it was, but as they where placed on the ground, they could see it was a "Blaziken?" May sighed out in both relief that Ash and Pikachu was safe but also for the surprise of seeing a pokémon similar to hers, but then again this Blaziken looked different? But before May could look at it even further, the fire-pokémon disappeared again and reporter began the resuming what had just happened.

As the reportage had ended they went back to the studio where some people were discussing what had just happened, but neither one in the family listened. This afternoon had just happened to be one of the most exciting, horrible and yet inspiring they had seen in a long time...

* * *

**So, what do you think? Who shall be the next? **

**Brock**

**Misty**

**Deliha + Professor Oak**

**Tracey**

**Richi **

**Or some other?**

**Review and give me a suggestion! :)**

**Btw: I'm sorry for eventually bad gramma :)**


End file.
